


Podfic: A Great Light

by AfroGeekGoddess



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Implied Character Death, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, References to Suicide, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroGeekGoddess/pseuds/AfroGeekGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audiofic of achycarnation's story. Original fic summary: "Of course, they don't get around to falling in love until the world is ending."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: A Great Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [achycarnations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/achycarnations/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Great Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/252748) by [achycarnations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/achycarnations/pseuds/achycarnations). 



> I love stories that explore the apocalypse, and this is one of my very favorites. In the midst of bright, terrible chaos, Achycarnations creates an aching, haunting, elegantly told love story that ends on a quiet, strangely hopeful note. And all the while, AC weaves in stories of “the wild violence of utter human grief.” AC’s language is peaceful and precise, making this story a joy to read.

[MP3 download](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/great-light)


End file.
